


Day 17: Inflamed

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, amow 2020, emetophobia cw, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: Peter Parker didn’t get sick.That’s why the pain in his stomach that had started in AP Lang, his last class of the day, was starting to worry him just a little bit.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & May Parker (Spider-Man), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A month of whump 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Day 17: Inflamed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

Peter Parker didn’t get sick.   
That’s why the pain in his stomach that had started in AP Lang, his last class of the day, was starting to worry him just a little bit.   
Today was a lab day, so he waved goodbye to Ned, making his way to Happy’s Audi just a little less gracefully than he normally would have. He slid into the backseat, resting his head against the window. Happy made a comment about him being quiet, but he just shrugged it off. He could tell that Happy wasn’t convinced, but still, they rode the rest of the way in silence, for which Peter was relieved.  
The pain shifted to his side and he shut his eyes, trying to make it go away through sheer force of will alone. He was concentrating so hard that he didn’t even notice they’d stopped until Happy called out to him.  
“Earth to Peter. What, you have a bad day at school or something?” There was genuine concern hidden behind that gruff tone, and Peter nodded, turning to open his door when the wave of nausea hit him.   
He managed to stumble out of the car, mumbling an “oh shit,” before the contents of his lunch spilled out onto the concrete.   
Happy’s “what the hell?” mingled with another wave of pain in Peter’s side, and for a second Peter could’ve sworn he heard Mr. Stark’s voice before he toppled towards the ground, the world going black. 

Peter woke up to the familiar sound of the med-bay, a monitor beeping softly behind him.   
“Hey, kid.” Mr. Stark was standing beside him on one side, May and Happy asleep beside each other in the chairs on the other.   
“What-“  
“Appendicitis,” Mr. Stark cut him off. “Kid, the next time you’re in excruciating amounts of pain, do you think you could tell one of us? Preferably before you go and pass out onto concrete?”   
Peter shrugged, looking sheepishly at his hands.  
Mr. Stark’s expression softened. “Sorry, Pete. You scared us, is all.” He ruffled Peter’s hair gently, and Peter smiled, shutting his eyes.   
As he slid back to sleep, Peter almost thought he heard Mr. Stark say “love you, kid.” 


End file.
